In recent years, electrochromic display devices have been actively developed (for example, Patent Literature 1). Electrochromic display devices are characterized by wider viewing angles and lower operating voltages than liquid crystal display devices. The electrochromic display devices include electrochromic materials and perform display using oxidation-reduction reactions of the electrochromic materials. The oxidation-reduction reactions of the electrochromic materials are referred to as “electrochromic reactions”.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an electrochromic display device improved in response characteristic. An oxidation coloring-type dye is used as the electrochromic material. The oxidation coloring-type dye is formed between a display electrode (anode electrode) and a counter electrode (cathode electrode) facing the display electrode.